Episode 9360 (22nd January 2018)
Plot Adam aids Billy after finding him on the floor in the community centre. Eileen and Phelan arrive in court as the trial resumes. Tim takes the stand and says that Seb could have fallen off his ladder but prosecution makes him confirm that he and Gary threatened Seb. The police are called to Tassels following the assault on Gary. Toyah goes to Peter's AA meeting to tell him about the baby but leaves without speaking to him after Peter talks about how hard things have been lately and that he's determined not to repeat past mistakes. Craig and PC Burke question "Madison". Craig is appalled by Bethany's lack of concern for Gary. The trial concludes. The judge advises the jury to treat Seb's evidence with caution and notes that Anna clearly has a violent streak. Bethany tells Sarah that she's working in a lap-dancing club before Gary does. Sarah rushes to hospital when she hears about Gary. The regulars dress in costumes evoking Newton & Ridley pubs for Henry's party. Henry is taken aback by the surprise but slowly begins to enjoy himself. Adam takes a photo of Billy's medication. The jury finds Anna guilty of causing GBH. She becomes hysterical and calls Phelan "pure evil" as she's led away '-' as Eileen quickly leaves, Phelan opportunely taunts Anna before she sets down. Sarah is sickened when Gary tells her that Bethany set a bouncer on him. David makes Bethany see that her attempt to teach Gary a lesson will probably result in him and Sarah getting back together. Toyah tells Eva that she's waiting until Peter gets his head together before breaking the news about the baby. Todd rings Billy and arranges to meet him. Eileen insists on accompanying him to make sure that Todd and Summer return home. Bethany defends her profession to Sarah. She swears that no one is coercing her and considers Sarah a hypocrite for defending a man who fathered a baby with another woman. She threatens to move out if Sarah gets back with Gary '-' who has just found out about the trial and is distraught. Phelan, meanwhile, celebrates his long-awaited triumph over Anna as she gets locked away in her cell. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *Defence Barrister - Ronny Jhutti *Prosecution Barrister - Linda Armstrong *Judge - Fiona Gillies *Clerk - Martelle Edinborough *Sam Bryce - Amy Dolan *Bouncer - Shaun Mason *PC Burke - Giles Ford *Henry Newton - George Banks Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Jamila House *Weatherfield General - A&E *Weatherfield Crown Court - Court room and waiting room *Norcross Prison - Cell *Tassels - Main bar area and nearby street *AA meeting venue Notes *Last appearance of Anna Windass until 31st May 2018. *The scene where the police find an injured Gary Windass was recorded on Hilton Street in Manchester. *The closing montage of this episode of Gary Windass, Pat Phelan and Anna Windass was accompanied by the track Human by Rag'n'Bone Man. *Mark Strange and Kate Waters were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna awaits the jury's verdict; and Bethany defiantly defends her job to Sarah. Elsewhere, Toyah gains an insight into Peter's thoughts at his alcoholics' group. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,283,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes